<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until the end by CrazyBeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017936">Until the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeauty/pseuds/CrazyBeauty'>CrazyBeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, Violence, lots of pain, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeauty/pseuds/CrazyBeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was Lena's point of no return. But Kara won't let her go just like that, not without a fight.</p><p>Couldn't save you from the start<br/>Love you so it hurts my soul<br/>Can you forgive me for trying again<br/>Your silence makes me hold my breath<br/>Oh time has passed you by<br/>Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world<br/>Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own<br/>Here I am left in silence<br/>You gave up the fight<br/>You left me behind<br/>All that's done's forgiven<br/>You'll always be mine<br/>I know deep inside<br/>All that's done's forgiven<br/>I watched the clouds drifting away<br/>Still the sun can't warm my face<br/>I know it was destined to go wrong<br/>You were looking for the great escape<br/>To chase your demons away...<br/>(c) Within Temptation - Forgiven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp/gifts">supercorp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supercorp endgame!<br/>English is not my first language. There will be no happy ending. Only angst.<br/>Thanks for reading, guys! Your comments and kudos are really appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lena, put the gun down. Please.”<br/>
Lena didn’t, though her hand continued shaking. She just laughed bitterly, scary.<br/>
“What, Supergirl, you are afraid to die? Yes, of course, how could I forget? You can’t stand kryptonite. This strange substance, the only thing on Earth that can kill you. You are so afraid of it that you’re eager to search your “friends”’ laboratories behind their backs, aren’t you?”<br/>
“Lena, please stop. I have already said that I’m sorry, I really am. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I swear. Please come with me, and I’ll help you.”<br/>
Kara tried her best to maintain a calm, confident posture, tried to keep her voice confident. But inside her was panic. No, she wasn’t afraid for herself – she was afraid for Lena. Her best friend was one step away from the abyss. From madness. Abandoned. Broken. Without the right to redemption. Yes, that’s exactly what Lena thinks. She thinks she has nothing more to lose, and her possible future will be either death or life imprisonment in the DEO. But Kara couldn't let that happen.<br/>
“Help <em>me</em>?”, Lena wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks with her free hand and shook her head. "Nobody can help me now, even you, Supergirl. I am a murderer! A terrorist! I,” she hit herself in the chest, touching her beautiful dark blue expensive jacket. “I’ve outdid my criminal step-mother in cunning. And my sociopathic brother in cruelty. I have blood on my hands, and I can never wash it away. I’ve become a villain I always feared to become, and I'd rather die than live with it.”<br/>
“Lena, don’t say that,” said Kara. She barely paid attention to the gun pointed at her and the green light in its muzzle, which even at such a distance and in such a small amount made her body weak. “I'll take you out of here. I'll tell Alex you disappeared. That I couldn't find you. Let's fly far away, to the other end of the planet, hell, to another planet, another galaxy! Let's hide you. Time will pass, and we’ll come up with something. Together. Let's fly away. Just give us a chance, please!”<br/>
Lena stared at her in disbelief mixed with mockery.<br/>
“Really, Kara? You’re going to break a law for me? Haven’t you always fought for a just cause, fought for the truth? And now you’re telling me you’re going to destroy it with one wrong move? Let a criminal of this level escape? Hide me from justice? Are you?"<br/>
She took a step towards Kara, pointing the gun straight at her heart. Faint green streaks began to spread over Girl of Steel's skin.<br/>
“I am”, Kara stubbornly stared at the floor, avoiding Lena's eyes. “If it’s about you. And if it will help”.<br/>
“What is that I hear?” Lena began walking around the room not lowering her gun. “Great Supergirl covers terrorists and murderers.”<br/>
“You're not a murderer!” Kara looked in Lena's eyes, desperately searching for the old, kind and sweet Lena there, the one who they spent the best evenings in the world, game nights, lunches with, and it seemed like she could still find her old self in the depths of now mad green eyes. “Not yet. You asked if I was afraid of death. No, Lena, I'm not afraid. Not from your hand. I'm afraid for you. You are not a murderer, and not just another Luthor. You’re just Lena. Awesome, caring, my friend. And I won't let you kill someone. Won’t let you throw your life away like this.”<br/>
At these words, Lena laughed even harder than before, even crazier. Her tear-stained face became even redder.<br/>
“You don’t want me to be a murderer, do you, Kara? But you're late. I’ve become one long ago.”<br/>
Lena froze, waiting for a reaction. Kara also froze in shock, not understanding what this was about.<br/>
“What are you talking about?”<br/>
"I am responsible for the death of my test subject two years ago. He was young, good and was trying to help me to open the properties of Harun-El while I was trying to save my brother and James from death. I didn’t stop him and continued the dangerous experiment. And then...” her voice was shaking, just like the gun in her hand. “And then, Kara, I killed my brother. Yes, I put a bullet in his chest so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. That's when he told me that you were Supergirl.”<br/>
Kara gasped, her legs buckled. She leaned against the wall to keep herself from falling.<br/>
“Yes, Kara. This is who you want to save. A monster, a murderer. A Luthor in a word. So why worry? Just give me at the mercy of your sister. Let her lock me in the DEO. Or just kill me. You can. No bullet beats your super speed. Kill me while you have a chance before I kill you.”<br/>
“No.” Kara hit the concrete wall with her fist. Huge ugly cracks crept across it from the force of her hit.  “Whatever you say now, whatever you do, I won’t give up. I won’t hurt you. I promised you to always be there, by your side, and nothing changes. Do you hear me, Lena? Nothing!”<br/>
Kara tried to approach her, but Lena shouted, "Stop!" and fired a warning bullet somewhere past Kara. It was as if a sharp knife passed by a millimeter from her skin without touching.<br/>
“Stay where you are!”<br/>
“Lena, I won't leave you. What should I do? Do you want me to get down on my knees? I will.”<br/>
Kara’s knees hit the concrete floor.<br/>
Lena stared at her in confusion, not knowing what to do next: Supergirl had never kneeled in front of anyone before, at least willingly, never groveled.<br/>
“I beg you, Lena.”<br/>
“You are doing that on purpose. You’re trying to make me change my mind. Want to betray me like everyone else!” Lena cried, but still didn’t put down the gun.<br/>
“No! Lena, please! I will fight for you because...”<br/>
Kara took a deep breath.<br/>
“Why, Kara? Why did you stop?” Lena pressed.<br/>
“Because I… love you. I’m in love with you, Lena. And I’d rather die than see you destroy yourself.”<br/>
“No, you're lying! It is not true! Another lie!”<br/>
Lena pressed her back against the wall trembling like a leaf, as if in an attempt to find shelter. It felt like if another second passes, the weapon would fall out of her hand.<br/>
“No! I am not lying. So kill me or let me help. The choice is yours. I'm not going anywhere. Lena...”<br/>
Suddenly they heard some muffled sounds behind a solid door made of titanium– the DEO.<br/>
Lena slid down the wall, squatting down, and gave Kara a strangely tender look, then pronounced almost inaudibly:<br/>
“Forgive me, Kara.” Kara closed her eyes instinctively. “I loved you so much.”<br/>
A shot was fired, and Kara cringed, expecting an unbearable pain to pierce her body. However, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and died inside from the things she had seen.<br/>
Lena's pale motionless body was slumped on the concrete floor. The ill-fated gun fell out of her hands. Kara flew up to Lena immediately. On her chest, in the heart area, she found a huge open wound with dark red streams of blood draining out like rivers; Lena’s cheeks wet from tears. Dead green eyes have now captured a void forever.<br/>
- <em>No! Noooo! Lena! LENA!</em><br/>
In a split second Kara dropped on her knees and hugged the dead girl's body, shaking with sobs. No, she couldn’t believe it’s true. He would never believe that Lena was no longer there. That she chose to kill herself and not her. After finally telling Kara how she really felt.<br/>
The DEO’s agents broke into the bunker half an hour later. Shocked Alex saw a horrific scene: pool of blood, dead body of the younger Luthor and her sister half sobbing half mad of grief lying on it, covered in Lena’s blood. At that moment, the world changed for all of them forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Three months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Any news from Kara?” Brainy nervously fiddled with a transmitter behind his ear, staring at multiple screens displaying intercontinental satellites’ data.</p><p> “No. Nothing for three days.” Alex, pale and exhausted, sank heavily into a chair and rubbed her eyes. “When I came to her for the last time, in the morning, she laid staring at the ceiling, as always.” Alex smiled as if she had a toothache and put her head back, closing her eyes.</p><p> “Was she crying?” Android asked too sympathetic, too humanly.</p><p> “No. I haven’t seen her cry for a long time. She doesn’t even talk. I tried to offer her something to eat, brought her favorite mushroom potstickers, and instead found the spoiled pizza I left the last time I visited her apartment. She doesn’t need eating, of course, solar energy is enough for her body, still… I don't know what to do, Brainy. After Lena, you know... Everyone is broken, but Kara... She blames herself entirely. I've never seen her like this before. It’s ten times worse compared to Mon-El’s leaving the Earth.  I begged her to get help, Kelly came to see her – nothing. I can’t force my own sister to do something she isn’t’ ready to do.”</p><p>“She will recover in the future. The human psyche tends to recover, especially Kryptonian. She needs time.”</p><p> “I hope you're right. Let's try to look for her here.”</p><p> Alex pointed her finger somewhere in the direction of Dublin. They’ve already tried dozens of possible hiding places, but to no avail.</p><p>  “Yes, Director.”</p><p>  Brainy sighed and began typing fast on the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Supergirl!”</p><p>It was three o'clock in the morning, and Agent Jones expected to see anything in a dark corner of the corridor – a dangerous alien, or another crazy fanatic with a bomb, but not the famous lost sister of Director Danvers, the reason their organization had been in chaos for three days. The hero was pale, calm and detached. She winced at failing to sneak unnoticed, then silently nodded in greeting and headed toward the elevators.</p><p>“Director Danvers is looking for you, Supergirl. I must immediately report you’re here. That was her direct order.”</p><p> “No! Johnson, please, don't.” Supergirl turned and softly placed her hand on his shoulder. “I'll talk to her tomorrow, I promise. Now I just need something.”</p><p> “All right. Only because I owe you for saving my life from that terrible alien face-eater.” The agent reluctantly took his finger off the call button. “Then tomorrow”.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> Just for a moment the hero’s face turned sad, and then she disappeared in the depths of the DEO.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three days ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!</p><p> It was a wonderful warm May evening. Lena was standing on the balcony, leaning on the railing, and admiring the view of the night city.</p><p>CatCo, led by Lena, threw a party to celebrate a smashing article about the prime minister, and now the magazine's ratings were through the roof. The twentieth floor of a huge skyscraper, a great restaurant and guests, beautiful dresses, pleasant music.</p><p>Kara stood near the door admiring Lena's beauty. She looked as stunning as always in her tight black dress, with blue thin leather patches that opened the view to her left leg almost to the hip. The hero felt as if something spread its wings in her chest and started flapping. The heady spring air made her dizzy.</p><p> “Kara!” Lena turned around and gave Kara a happy smile. “You look gorgeous.” Lena looked at Kara from head to foot with a mysterious smile that made Kara blush. “Come here”.</p><p>Kara moved closer to Lena, and they both, hand in hand, silently stood next to each other, enjoying each other's company. There was not a soul on the balcony, only two of them. The intoxicating smell of Lena’s perfume confused Kara’s thoughts, but despite this, she finally managed to made up her mind.</p><p> “Lena, I... I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Lena turned around and, nodding, looked into Kara's eyes.</p><p> “Lena, we have been friends for more than three years, and I... I feel like you’re one of two the most important people in my life. You and Alex. And I'm so, so happy I have you, but...”</p><p> “But what?” Lena put her hand on Kara's shoulder, encouraging her to keep talking.</p><p> “But I…”</p><p> Kara took a deep breath like she was about to jump into an abyss, then reached out to Lena and caressed her cheek, desperately looking for the right words. Lena shook her head a little sadly in response, then smiled and put her finger to Kara's lips. She approached, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulders, then took off her glasses in one move. They spent a long moment drowning in each other's eyes. Kara caught her breath. Her lips were dry.</p><p>“Lena...”</p><p>Their lips met in a gentle, trembling kiss for the first time. Kara’s head was spinning. Her body was trembling from the sweetness of Lena's lips, from her taste, her smell.</p><p>Their lips parted, but the girls continued standing with their foreheads pressed to each other. Their eyes were closed. Warm May evening, their love is blossoming like trees outside, and now everything will be fine.</p><p>Kara opened her eyes and for a few blissful seconds thought it was real. That’s what really happened. There was no grief, no death. She allowed herself to drown in sweet illusions. However, it ended too soon. It was just a desperate, realistic dream, dream that would never come true. Her head cleared, and the usual burning pain piercing her from insides came back inside her chest.</p><p>She tried really hard to go back to her usual hero life, to be the savior people need. She visited the best therapist in the word in Japan, she worked 24/7, heading to the DEO after her busy days in CatCo for the night patrols, spend every weekend traveling all over the world and fighting crimes abroad. She even asked Jon to erase her memories about Lena in despair, but nothing helped in the end. She remembered everything after smelling Lena’s perfume at the conference she had to speak at, and her second break down was even worse than the first one.</p><p>She got out of her bed with a single bound, got dressed, and a moment later there was a sound of a gusty wind outside the window.</p><p>***</p><p>Kara's eyes were hypnotizing the lead box in her hands for seemed like all entirety. She opened it slowly, shuddered and, overcoming the pain, reached the emerald content. Then, without wasting a minute, she held it to her lips and swallowed. It felt like hot iron flowing down her esophagus, but Kara didn't care. Nothing could beat the consuming, persistent pain in her chest. She remembered Lena, her green eyes, her tears. Her features full of pain when she told her she was Supergirl. The smell of her perfume. Smile. Hugs. Soft lips. Those words "I loved you so much”, Lena’s empty dull eyes, and cheeks red from tears.</p><p>
  <em> "I'll always be there. And I will always protect you.” </em>
  <em>Kara hugged Lena tenderly, as if she was trying to shield her from the world. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They pressed their foreheads to each other and fell silent, enjoying the warm feeling</em>
  <em> <span>of</span></em>
  <em> intimacy, safety."</em>
</p><p>“I broke her heart with lies. Didn’t save her. Didn’t realize. Didn't protect.”</p><p>It was necessary to bide her time. To wait for the poisonous stone to weaken her invulnerable body. Kara fell to her knees, clenching her fists furiously from the burning, unbearable pain, pounding them against the concrete floor of the familiar roof. The cracks from her hits were getting smaller and smaller, and soon blood appeared on the hands. Her skin started cracking. Time stood still, and Kara did not understand how long she was on the roof: minutes, hours, days? But then Kara began to lose her consciousness. The time has come.</p><p> “Forgive me, Alex,” Kara whispered, overcoming the terrible pain.</p><p>The feeling of a long fall and a burning desire of relief. Everything is going to be ok soon. She hit the ground and was swallowed by the darkness with such a long-awaited emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p><em>“National City </em><em>came to a complete halt. Thousands of people</em> <em>are mourning. </em><em>Supergirl, the hero of National City, was found dead this morning on V. Cordova Street, near the L-Corp building. It's a very weird coincidence, but three months earlier the richest woman in National City, the owner of L-Corp Lena Luthor, committed suicide here. According to initial reports, Supergirl's death resulted from falling from height. Was it murder? A terrible accident? Inside information reported on kryptonite traces on Supergirl’s body.</em><em> Our reporter </em><em>Brian Lee is live at the scene of the </em><em>terrible incident with all the details and last versions. </em><em>Brian?.." <br/>
</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! I hope the showrunners won't make Supercorp another Romeo and Juliet and just give us a sweet romance with a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>